There are a number of tools in existence today that let users create professional business graphics such as a presentation. An approach for adding polish to shapes and images is to apply 3D techniques. This is usually done in two ways: one is the use of simulated 3D effects on 2D bitmaps, which results in 3D looking shapes or images, without a real 3D model. The resulting simulated 3D graphics may not appear to be sufficiently 3D for some uses. The other approach is to use a full 3D model. Here the users build 3D models of the items to be displayed. This approach typically requires that the users be skilled in 3D modeling and in using the 3D modeling tool. This background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.